User blog:Marcus Junior/4th Horseman: Et Tu?
Narrator: A couple of months have gone by since Marcus started training Titus and the others, very few things have changed with the world, but one thing can be said, the shibukai's have changed. Gaidoku's plan seemed to have been put on a temporary stop with his enounter with Kain but Gilbert had done his job properly. The image is quite clear we're in mariejois, in a meeting, 6 powerful figures are sitting around a table 3 of them are shown clearly while the other 4 are hidden in the shadows The first man shown is the calm and composed Cannibal Takeo Hiroki The second man is none other than The Artist who showed himself in Newtopia And the third man was none other then Gilbert, Gaidoku's son ???: I'm glad you all got here in time, we can start this meeting on deciding who is gonna replace Kuruoshi as a shichibukai. We skip to Marcus a few hours in the future on a small boring island riding on soup with no one else around Marcus: Hey Soup, what do we do now? Soup: Maybe we could try searching for someone to go with and help them. Marcus: looks in the distance I'm still worried about that pantheon flame I saw, it was like Magnus but different. Soup: You wanna investigate it? Marcus: Yes, but there's something else bothering me. He takes from his back pocket a small bracelet decorated with 13 different colored jewels Marcus: The zodiac fruits are a little impatient. Soup: What could it be the cause? Suddenly from behind Marcus the man that was mentioned a few moments ago appears Gilbert: holding a necklace up with 13 jewels himself So this is where they were, with you Marcus huh. Marcus: turns around surprised on top of Soup Who are you? Gilbert: I'm no one of great importance, but could I ask for you to simply give me your bracelet? Soup: No, not unless you tell us what you intend to do with it. Gilbert: What else? Unite both sets of zodiac fruits. Marcus: Both sets? Isn't this the only one? Gilbert: You've got the Western Zodiac and I've got the Eastern zodiac, my duty is to unite them back to the original zodiac entity they were. Soup: Why do you need to do that? Gilbert: To clone it smiles You know what happens when the zodiac fuses right? It gains incredible power unrivaled by any single person, but it also becomes a single fruit. The eastern zodiac is exactly the same. the necklace starts to glow a powerful black, the black glow takes the shape of a female, the size of Gilbert Zodiac2: Gilbert~ Who is this man here? Marcus: surprised and unable to properly speak A girl... Soup: What would you do with the combined zodiac fruit? Zodiac2: warps in front of soup I remember you from when you fought my horse personality. looks at Marcus and releases killing intent And when you killed the horse too. Gilbert: You can probably tell that fighting here wouldn't be fruitful, Harime told me of how weaker you are since fighting Cesar. Soup: know... Marcus: grinds his teeth You bastard... Zodiac 2 casually steals the bracelet from Marcus and puts it on A grey light shines on her Zodiac: It's been a while my other selves, but this time I'm the dominant one. Marcus and Soup are paralyzed in fear, of what might happen to them if they raise their hand on Zodiac and Gilbert, while Gilbert is about as strong or weaker then Marcus currently is Zodiac is clearly much stronger despite her frail look. Gilbert: Aren't you glad you heard my plan Zodiac? Zodiac: You were right, he really had the zodiacs. Marcus: using telepathy with Soup do you think he found out? Soup: it have been the kid from the battle royale? Zodiac: Since you've gone through all the trouble of collecting the other zodiacs I'll give you a little gift. Zodiac summons 2 black apples on her hand Gilbert: You shouldn't do that. Zodiac: You'll get yours soon enough. Gilbert and the Zodiac disappear from sight Soup: These fruits feel exactly like devil fruits. Marcus: But they're special like the zodiac fruits. Both apples start changing shape, one transforms into a pitch black dog and the other into 2 levitating black fish Soup: Pisces? Marcus: The Dog? Both the dog and the fish jump at Marcus and Soup and seem to aim at their mouths We skip to couple of hours in the future Gilbert: Gaidoku, I've brought her along. Gaidoku: Excellent, right this way Zodi- Gilbert's eyes are shadowed and Zodiac is seen smiling greatly Gaidoku's chest has a spear going through it, one wielded by zodiac herself Gaidoku: bleeding from his mouth What's the meaning of this? Gilbert: sighs and smiles I needed something that could kill an immortal to get rid of you, and she just happened to be just the thing. Zodiac: Gilbert-dono told me all about your cruel experiments on my fellow devil fruits. And how you were gonna kill me too~ Gaidoku is split in 2, torso separated from legs Gaidoku: You traitor... Gilbert: looks away I am merely saving the world from you. Gilbert tosses a grenade on the ground and exits the lab he was on Zodiac walks just after Gilbert An enormous explosion occurs and the lab is destroyed, all the bugs inside it die Gaidoku: almost dead Even you Gilbert... Gaidoku dies moments after and Gilbert walks without looking back smiling proud Gilbert: grabs the shrimp he was given by gaidoku You died too? Perfect. he throws the shrimp across the island and turns to face Zodiac Gilbert: getting on one knee Zodiac will you humbly let me be your vessel? Zodiac: You want to eat me and let me grow even stronger? Gilbert: There is nothing I want more then to rid this world of Harime only your full power can do it. Zodiac: Then so be it. The zodiac turns into a black apple with white spirals, and Gilbert picks it up At the same time in another place in the world Marcus and Soup are struggling to run away from the dog and fish, but they're impossible to destroy as they regenerate and don't grow tired In a moment of weakness Soup ate one of the fish and this led to Marcus temporary distraction The dog jumped into his mouth and Marcus grabbed his tail but he couldn't pull him out Marcus: little pooch! I'M NOT GONNA EAT A DEVIL FRUIT IF IT DEPENDS ON ME! Marcus does one last superhuman effort to yank the dog out but in that exact moment Gilbert took a bite out of Zodiac And a bright flash ensued both of them, Gilbert remained the same, and so did Marcus, at least it seemed so Category:Blog posts